Reflections
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in season 6. Sam meets up with Sarah again to find out he has a son, in this fic he has slept with her in season 1. His son goes missing and it's up to him, Sarah, and Dean to find the boy before it's too late PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


**Back from the dead people! I'm so sorry about the long break, it's just life has been really stressful lately and I've had writers block for SPN, but I wanted this new story to help break through that writer's block and have more energy to update my older SPN stories :)**

Dean had looked at Sam knowingly when they had passed this town. It had been a month since Sam returned and they were forced back into the hunting life. A month sine Dean's life was changed. A month since he had to leave Lisa and Ben behind him for their own protection.

It killed him to leave them, but he couldn't put them in danger. Without them he would have died for sure during those months when he thought Sammy was dead, burning in hell.

The roadtrips were filled with silence now. Dean didn't even play his music anymore. It reminded him too much of a time when things were happy, well happier. When they were different.

"You want to see her?"He asked as Sam watched the town go by.

"See who?"

"Come on, man, you know who. Sarah."

Sam sighed.

"That...was a long long time ago, Dean. I was a different person back then." His voice sounded so cold, so remote it scared Dean. He wanted some sort of spark back inside his little brother.

"I know, but aren't you curious? I mean what happened with me and Lisa was a really long time ago and look at us. We had it good for a while."

"Yeah well..."Sam was silent. _You're not cursed _was about to come out but he pushed it didn't want to start anything. Dean sighed.

"I just thought you'd like to see her, is all." He let the words hang in the air.

"I do...I just don't know if it's a good idea...We're both so different now. She's probably moved on..."

"No harm in saying hi," Dean persisted. He wanted Sammy to have his happy apple pie life too.

Sam fell silent.

"Maybe."

Dean turned the car around.

"Wait..."Sam sat up. "Where are you going?" He looked at the change of scenery.

"To her house."

"What?" His voice rose. "I said maybe!"

"That's as much of a yes as I'm gonna get from you," Dean told him. Sweat trickled from Sam's face.

"Dean, I'm not ready! I'm not ready to see her.."

"You'll never be ready for something like this, Sam. That's why I'm making it happen."

Sam swallowed and sat up a bit more. Did he really want to see Sarah?

Yes, more than anything...but... He wasn't ready...but then again like Dean said, you'd never be ready for something like this.

They parked in front of her house.

"I can't believe you found out where she lived," Sam mumbled. It was a simple white house, with blue shutters. A picket fence. Something nice and normal. Dean grinned, with a bit of that old mischevious wink in him. "Nothing beats the yellow pages."

Sam heaved a long sigh.

"You know the house isn't going anywhere," Dean added. "It won't come to you."

"I know, I know, I know," Sam muttered. He breathed in again and opened the door and glanced at Dean. "I'm not going up there by myself."

Dean looked surprised but nodded and opened the door also. They walked slowly up to the house. Sam's legs were feeling heavy. He pictured the way Sarah looked back then, her blushing face, her wide smile, soft and kind brown eyes, and dark curles bouncing off her shoulders.

He remembered the night they made love. It was something so unexpected...so perfect it stayed locked away in his memory as one of his most perfect nights.

He swallowed, and wondered on her reaction to seeing him.

"The door won't knock by itself either, you know," Dean whispered and Sam shot daggers at him with his eyes. Dean smothered a smirk. It felt good to banter with his brother again. Something he's missed more than he realized.

Sam knocked on the door, slowly. The door opened and there stood Sarah, exactly as Sam remembered her. She stared at Sam, her eyes wide with shock. They stood there, frozen in time, the past sneaking up on each other. Dean said nothing, and didn't dare to move.

"Sam," she whispered.

He looked so so diferent. Older, wiser, as well as bigger. He had more muscles. Even his hair was different...and his eyes, they were colder now. But when he smiled she relaxed. The smile was still the same. She could still see those dimples. How she had missed that smile.

He opened his mouth to say something but then noticed a young figure running up to her.

Both Dean and Sam stared at the young boy clinging onto Sarah's leg.

A boy that looked exactly like Sam looked like when he was that age.

Sam couldn't stop staring at the young child, and knew before Sarah even told him that he was looking into the eyes of his own son...


End file.
